


Aesthetic

by dont_rainonmyparade



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Domesticity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_rainonmyparade/pseuds/dont_rainonmyparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the blink of an eye, everything can shift. Written for the 00Q LDWS, Week four.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic

Aesthetic: Monday morning, bank holiday. I put the kettle on. I don’t turn on my computer. I leave my cellphone on silent. No one will call today, or e.mail. There aren’t any government secrets for you to uncover, and there are no prototypes for me to finalise.

If there are secrets, or prototypes, someone else is accountable for them.

I pad back into our bedroom, and carefully set down my tea before curling up beside you. Your eyelashes are dusted with sleep. There isn’t a wrinkle in your brow, except for the ones age gave you. 

Tomorrow, you’ll go back to your perfectly-safe desk job. I’ll be home from my IT free-lancing by half-six.

Today, we are responsible only to each other, and there isn’t anywhere else we need to be.

But I blink–and the light in Q-Branch glares, too-bright. The moment passes. I fold my hands. “Good morning, double-oh-seven.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr, let's chat about these crazies! @emsdispatch


End file.
